Written in the Stars
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: On their first night on their journey out of Oz, Elphaba and Fiyero talk about Fate, Happiness and what their future holds for them. Oneshot. Fiyeraba. Please read Author's Note!


**Written in the stars**

**A Fiyeraba fic by phoenixgirl23**

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked isn't mine, unfortunately. **

**AN. Hello, I'm kind of on a WICKED kick at the moment, as there is 9 days til I go see it for the 3****rd**** time in Brisbane! This story is kind of inspired by the Westlife song "Written in the stars", I thought it was sweet. It could be read as a prequel to "Ever Ever After", but is not intended as one. And I'd really appreciate it if people could also review the last story I posted "Moments of the Ever After", I've only gotten 2 so far and was wondering if it's because I posted it on Christmas Eve and people missed it, or because it sucks. **

The little sky that could be seen through the canopy of the Great Gilikin forest was dotted with stars. It was a clear night, and reasonably warm… well, Fiyero was assuming it was reasonably warm given that Elphaba had rejected his offer of a blanket to lie under; the ability to feel the temperature was another thing he no longer had the ability to do.

He glanced down at Elphaba, who was curled up against his straw-filled body. She was facing away from him, and her long black hair covered her face. They were making reasonably good time since Fiyero had fetched her from beneath the trapdoor at Kiamo Ko. They had already decided the majority of their traveling would take place under the cover of darkness, it was just safer that way until they were out of Oz. Fiyero wasn't exactly sure where they were going yet, his first priority had been to make it to the cover of the forest, where they were less likely to meet anyone. Elphaba had mentioned something about Quox, but he wasn't sure if she'd been serious or not. They had been slightly distracted by the celebrations occurring all throughout Oz, the citizens all lighting fireworks and throwing parties now that the Wicked Witch of the West was dead.

Fiyero knew the sight and sounds of the Ozian's celebrations had hurt Elphaba, but she'd hidden her emotions well. Fiyero was a bundle of emotions himself. Despite the fact they had no idea where they were going, or what the future held for them, Fiyero felt hopeful. This was it, he and Elphaba together for the rest of their lives, they could begin to make up for all the time they had lost before… all the time they should have had since Fiyero had almost kissed her in the forest grove at Shiz and realised he was falling in love with the green girl.

"Fae? Are you sleeping?"

There was a moment, then Elphaba's tired, quiet voice drifted towards him. "If I was, I'd hardly be able to answer you, would I?"

Fiyero heard the faint amusement underneath the exhaustion, weariness and exasperation and smiled.

"So, you're awake then?"

Elphaba groaned faintly, and Fiyero didn't have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes.

"_Fiyero."_

She moved away from his side and sat up, leaning against the trunk of the tree they were lying near.

"You should rest," Fiyero told her and she scoffed.

"You just asked me if I was sleeping, and now you're saying I should be sleeping?"

Fiyero's worried gaze lingered on the dark circles under her dark, expressive beautiful eyes. He knew they hadn't been there that night in the forest, what seemed a lifetime ago, and felt guilt that his actions were responsible for their sudden appearance. She caught his gaze and smiled faintly.

"I am resting. I'm tired, but not sleepy… if that makes any sense."

"It does," Fiyero assured her.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Elphaba closed her eyes, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Don't sleep yet, if you're not sleepy."

Elphaba looked up at him, and felt guilty as she realised that he didn't- or couldn't sleep at all.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, sitting up. "Do you miss it? Sleep, I mean."

Fiyero pondered over that for a moment. "Well, no. I mean, I'd like to be able to sleep, because time seems to go very slowly when you're awake all the time, but I don't miss it per se. The world is different at night… and while we're still in Oz, I feel better not having to need to sleep. But there are a lot of things I miss more than sleep."

Elphaba winced. "I'm going to try and turn you back," she promised, but Fiyero shot her a knowing look.

"How? Without the Grimmerie? And it's not a big deal, Fae. I'm alive, and that's the important thing."

"Alive," Elphaba muttered under her breath, clearly disagreeing with him but Fiyero ignored her.

"And I have you," he reminded her with a soft smile. "Finally."

"Finally…" she repeated and Fiyero drew her to his side.

"Yero, can you honestly tell me you're happy right now? Like this?" she demanded, gesturing to his body.

Fiyero looked her directly in the eyes. "Elphaba Thropp, I am happy. I am perfectly content, which is a feeling I have never had before."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Content? Fiyero, you're a _scarecrow!"_

He sighed inwardly. He had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time they had this conversation.

"Yes, I'm aware. Trust me, I'm aware of that. Especially when you light me on fire, I am very aware that I am a Scarecrow."

Elphaba grimaced at the memory. "You said make it realistic!" she protested. "How else was I supposed to get the girl to throw the water?"

Fiyero tried to think of an answer but couldn't. A slight smirk crossed Elphaba's face as she saw she'd outsmarted him and Fiyero eventually conceded defeat.

"Yeah, okay, Miss Brainiac."

"Content? You've never been content before?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. I thought I was at Shiz… until a certain green girl pointed out I was miserable, which is kind of the opposite of content."

Elphaba shrugged lightly. "You _were_ miserable. Trust me, I'm the Queen of miserable, I recognise the signs."

Fiyero chuckled. "And then you vanished off the face of the earth, and I was even more miserable. I couldn't be content after that, not until I knew you were safe… luckily, I'm well-practised at pretending to be happy."

Elphaba fell silent. She knew that to be true, and just because she had been able to see through Fiyero's act at Shiz, didn't mean she was still able to. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that wondered how long Fiyero's 'contentment' would last, and what would become of them when it faded.

"Fae?" he called to her, worried by her prolonged silence and she turned to him with innocent eyes.

"What?"

Frowning, he shook his head. "No, don't do that. Don't shut me out and pretend everything's fine. What were you thinking?"

Elphaba hesitated then forced herself to give a light smile. "I was just thinking that I hope you realise you're stuck with me now," she said teasingly, but Fiyero recognised that she wasn't teasing at all, and it was a real concern for her.

"Elphaba…." He took her hands in his, and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me, Fae," he said sternly. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. This is it, Fae. You and me, forever."

"Forever?" she repeated questioningly.

He nodded. "Yeah, forever. As long as you're mine, remember? And that doesn't mean that everything will always be perfect, or we'll always be happy. But no matter what comes our way, happiness, pain, whatever… I'm never going to give up on us. Because I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Not even Glinda?" she asked hesitantly. Elphaba wasn't sure about the protocol of these things, but she was pretty sure it was a bad idea to bring up your lover's ex-fiancée when he was declaring his love for you.

Fiyero, however, just smiled and shook his head. "No. Never. Don't you see, Fae? I was waiting for you. It's fate."

Elphaba grimaced. "Fate, Fiyero? Really?"

He laughed. "You must be the only person in Oz who has visions of the future and _doesn't _believe in Fate."

Elphaba rolled her eyes fondly. "OK, then. Convince me. What exactly about this, about _us _has been fate?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Everything," he said simply. "Every time I look at my life, it all leads to now. To you. Me being such an idiot and getting kicked out of every school in Oz until I came to Shiz. The fact I never fell in love, or even believed in love until I met you… I wasn't supposed to love anyone but you, Elphaba. And my life, and love… it all means nothing without you. Even the mistakes I made… not kissing you that day with the Lion Cub, or staying with Glinda when I knew I didn't love her…"

"Sacrificing yourself to save me?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"Not a mistake, a choice," Fiyero corrected her. "But even that… every choice I've made, every time I've wondered what in Oz's name I was doing with my life. It all comes down to being here with you. Finding you in the throne room that day is proof of that. I wasn't supposed to be there, Fae- I was at the ball-"

"Your engagement ball?" Elphaba interrupted dryly and Fiyero grimaced.

"Yes. But when the Wizard called for the guards, I just knew I had to go. Not because I was the Captain of the Guards, or because that ballroom was the last place in Oz I wanted to be, I just had a sense. And then suddenly, there was your face. And my world was perfect."

Elphaba blushed and Fiyero's stuffed hand lovingly stroked her green cheek.

"Believe whatever you want to Fae, as long as you believe in us. We're meant to be, no matter how we got here."

Elphaba smiled, a real smile, for the first time Fiyero could remember since their reunion at Kiamo Ko.

"Trust me, Yero. We are the one thing I _do_ believe in," she assured him softly and Fiyero wrapped her in his arms.

He didn't know what their future held, but he wasn't worried. Not in that moment, when the entire universe consisted of just him and Elphaba.

**The End**

**PS. 9 days! **

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a couple of longer, Shiz-era fics, that don't follow the musical. However, I'm stuck on a title for one and I'd love to be able to bounce the ideas off someone and get an idea if they suck. Please PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
